


Disappointment & Distress

by heartpanorama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpanorama/pseuds/heartpanorama
Summary: Today is Day 6 of @mlstaffappreciation‘s Miraculous Ladybug Week (more info here) and the theme is “Evil!Heroes”. I was actually quite brave this time and went for my very first ML fanfic, like, ever!
After four hours of writing, I finally finished the “masterpiece” (cough, cough). I really didn’t expect this to be that long, but I just kept on writing. Excuse me, if my writing isn’t all that good. I was actually quite into creative writing in high school, but it’s been a while since then. Now that I’ve used the word “writing” four times in a single paragraph, I hope you enjoy my one-shot story. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Day 6 of @mlstaffappreciation‘s Miraculous Ladybug Week (more info here) and the theme is “Evil!Heroes”. I was actually quite brave this time and went for my very first ML fanfic, like, ever!
> 
> After four hours of writing, I finally finished the “masterpiece” (cough, cough). I really didn’t expect this to be that long, but I just kept on writing. Excuse me, if my writing isn’t all that good. I was actually quite into creative writing in high school, but it’s been a while since then. Now that I’ve used the word “writing” four times in a single paragraph, I hope you enjoy my one-shot story. :)  
> 

It hurt so much to think about her, no matter how much time had passed. Adrien was lying on his bed, trying to get a hold of himself. Today, it had been exactly eight years since his mother had gone missing. In the first years living without his mother, Adrien’s father used to take this particular day off to spend with his son. They both suffered from losing an important part of their family, both couldn’t deal with the constant uncertainty about what happened to her. As time passed, the hope that she would ever come back slowly faded. Gabriel Agreste then began to immerse himself in his work, suppressing his feelings, wanting to forget the pain. He didn’t realize he neglected his son more and more – his son, who needed him even more now that his wife had disappeared. Still, he never forgot to spend at least this one day with Adrien… except today. And that was what upset the 15-year-old boy so much.

“Oh, come on. You’ve been sobbing for an hour now,” Plagg complained. He was clearly annoyed by this whole emotionality, not least because he hadn’t had any cheese to eat since breakfast. Adrien sat up at his small companion’s words and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “it’s just that it’s like he doesn’t even want to remember her.” He was talking about his father. “I know he’s really busy with work and, yeah, he also tends to forget my birthday because of that, but… he always remembered the day when…” Before he could even finish his sentence, he broke out in tears again. Plagg was contemplating how to cheer him up. He wasn’t used to situations like this and he didn’t want to say anything wrong. The cat-like kwami might not have shown it that often, but he really cared about Adrien. A spontaneous thought crossed Plagg’s mind: Wasn’t there a certain card Adrien got for Valentine’s Day that made him really happy? “I’ll be right back,” the kwami told the boy, who was still not able to contain himself. Not sure whether Adrien actually heard him, Plagg made his way to the attic, where all cards and letters were stored in boxes. He was quite optimistic that finding the heart-shaped card would help Adrien feel better, that it would remind him there was indeed someone who truly cared about him. After all, Chat Noir had to be back on track, so he could go on patrol tonight.

Meanwhile in a dark room in an old mansion somewhere in Paris: “Aah, disappointment and distress constructed over the timespan of years in a young soul!” Hawkmoth was delighted to have found yet another victim to send one of his dark butterflies to. The little akuma went out the window and made its way to the Agrestes’ property. Adrien was too caught up with his emotions that he didn’t notice the little black butterfly entering the room through his open window and merging with the silver ring on his finger. Plagg still hadn’t returned from the attic, so he couldn’t warn the boy either. Adrien’s attention was caught by his sudden transformation, but something was different… He changed into his Chat Noir persona, only his costume was white – he became Chat Blanc, so-to-say.

Hawkmoth, who was observing the boy’s transformation, was startled at first. Could it be? Did he actually just turn the famous Chat Noir into an akuma? After he had composed himself, the villain spoke to his new underling through the butterfly-shaped mask, “Chat Blanc, I will grant you the opportunity to make your father realize what he had done wrong over the past years. But first, you’ll have to fetch your dear Ladybug’s Miraculous. As soon as you have her earrings, bring them and your ring over to me. For this mission, you will be able to use your ‘cataclysme’ several times. But if you succeed, I will bestow an even more useful power on you. What do you say?” He couldn’t have planned it better; Hawkmoth couldn’t wait to hold the Miraculouses of Paris’ superheroes in his very own hands. “Yes, Hawkmoth,” the brainwashed boy agreed to the villain’s deal. It was right about then, when Plagg returned to Adrien’s room, but he needed a moment to understand what had just happened. And as soon as he did, it was already too late to stop Chat Blanc to escape through the window and making his way to find Ladybug. Plagg didn’t have any choice but to follow him.

Chat Blanc used his ‘cataclysme’ on different objects randomly – a wall, a street lamp, an advertising panel… He figured this would be the easiest way to break down Ladybug’s reserve. And he wasn’t wrong with this assumption. When Marinette heard screams and police sirens outside, she looked out her window and was shocked by the sight of the damaged city. “It’s time to save Paris once again,” she said to Tikki, who clearly agreed. “Tikki, transform me!” And in the blink of an eye, Ladybug was running on top of the roofs, trying to find the poor soul who had been akumatized this time.

“Ah, so you’ve finally come out of your hiding spot, my Lady!” Ladybug was startled by the familiar voice addressing her. She slowly turned around to see Chat Noir… no, Chat Blanc standing behind her. “What’s bugging you, my Lady? You look like cat got your tongue,” the white-dressed villain grinned at her. ‘Wow,’ Ladybug thought, a little annoyed actually, ‘he won’t even stop with the puns when he’s brainwashed.’ Still, she felt lost right then. How was she supposed to fight her partner all on her own? She didn’t even know which one of Chat Blanc’s items the dark butterfly might be hiding in. Then she noticed a feline kwami floating next to her. “Quick, Ladybug! The akuma must be in his Miraculous, the ring!” the little creature was telling her. Ladybug figured this must be Chat Noir’s kwami, which would mean… that Chat Noir was captured by the akuma in his civilian form? But how could this have happened? While the young heroine in the red suit was contemplating her next move, Chat Blanc had already closed the gap between the two of them. “You don’t want to greet your old friend, my Lady?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

Not enough time to ponder too long! She had to trust Chat Noir’s kwami. Ladybug knew she had to react quickly and remembered the first time her friend had been brainwashed. Maybe this could work again? She took a step closer to the patient Chat Blanc – what was his strategy anyway? – and spoke to him calmly, “Of course! How rude of me to ignore my reliable partner like that. Come here, let me greet you properly.” One more step and she was standing right in front of him, placing her hands on both his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. This unexpected movement startled the boy and he gave in. Meanwhile, Ladybug reached for the ring on his right hand. Hawkmoth, who was watching the scene unfold, was on the verge of rage. “No, Chat Blanc, don’t!”

But it was too late. With a quick move, Ladybug pulled the silver ring off of Chat Blanc’s finger and jumped back. Now, she only had to find a way to destroy the item. “Lucky Charm!” she shouted, hoping for something to help her in this situation. A ball of wool appeared and fell into her hands. What was she supposed to do with that? – Chat Blanc, who realized what was happening, went after her to get his ring back. “Cataclysme!” he shouted, getting ready to attack the girl. After all, he had always wanted to know what happens when he uses his power against a person. Ladybug saw that coming and called, “Alright, my kitty, if your ring is so precious to you, you can have it back!” She finally knew how to get the akuma out of the ring. Hastily, she took the yarn and attached the ring on one of its ends. Before the enraged villain could come any closer, she flung the ring into his raised hand, causing the jewelry to break apart and releasing the dark butterfly. Ladybug cleansed the akuma the way she usually does and restored the city as well as Chat Noir’s ring.

Plagg, who had been watching the fight anxiously, let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you for your help,” Ladybug addressed him. But she didn’t have enough time to talk any more. Her Miraculous was beeping warningly. “I have to hurry. Please take care of Chat Noir here,” she told the black kwami. Before she left, she could only took a glimpse of a dark cloud wrapping around Chat Blanc, a sign that he was going to return to normal. Ladybug couldn’t stay long enough to find out who really was behind her partner’s mask. When Adrien came to his senses, she was already gone. Realizing he was sitting on a roof in his civilian form, he looked around him, confused. “I know this is crazy,” Plagg assured him, “but first, let us go back home and I’ll tell you everything that happened.” Adrien nodded, transforming into Chat Noir with Plagg’s help, so he could get back to the Agreste’s mansion safely.


End file.
